


Alone.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Crowley's lover would take him being gone for so long while he is being held in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone.

Being alone.

Not many people can handle being alone, [Name] [Lastname], was not one of those people but when it came to being with someone you love, for so long, it tends to change a person's perspective.  
  
~~  
  
[Name] made her way around the large home, picking up whatever she might have left out or just didn't feel like cleaning up, till now. Throwing away chip and popcorn bags, empty water bottles and soda cans, the sink had a few dirty dishes and glasses. "Gosh, if he were here he would be so upset about the mess...posh bastard" She smiled fondly, she could hear it now.  
  
_"[Name], I love you for who you are and I don't want you to change that, but that does not give you the excuse to be a slob"_  
  
She giggled and finished up, turning on the sink to clean the dishes. "Says the man who leaves his damn boxers all over the room" She began cleaning the dishes, her [Hair Color] hair held back by a head band, [Eye Color] eyes watching as the suds slowly slid or washed off her hands as she rinsed off one of the dishes.  
  
_"Consider it as payback for leaving your socks and pants at the foot of the bed and me tripping over them at night"_  
  
Drying her hands off she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room where she left a basket full of her dirty clothes, picking it up she made her way around making sure she didn't leave anything behind before heading off to the laundry room, [Name] began separating the whites from the colors, pulling out one [Fav. Color] dress shirt from her clothes.  
  
_"Love have you cleaned my favorite shirt?"_  
  
[Name] smiled lightly. "Your favorite shirt...I always thought it was the [Least Fav. Color] one" She set the dress shirt aside and continued by throwing her whites in.  
  
_"No it's the [Fav. Color] one"_  
  
"I always wondered why..." She closed the lid after adding the bleach, looking to the shirt and running her hand along the sleeve.  
  
_"It's your favorite color...and because it reminds me of the times you have worn it to bed and how many times I had the pleasure of slowly removing it from your body"_  
  
Her face became warm at the thought of his hands playing with the buttons before slowly unfastening them knowing it embarrassed her at times.  
  
_"Oh come now love, we have done this many times, I could do this a thousand times over and still be amazed by your lovely body"_  
  
Sighing she walked out, figuring she could do the whites now and finish the colors in the morning, making her way to the living room she picked up her forgotten book and made her way to her bedroom she shared with him.  
  
 The book had been left on her night stand as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of PJs that consisted of shorts and a tank top, walking into the bathroom to start a shower.  
  
_"I expect hot water when I join you"_  
  
"I was always out before you could even join me" She grins and steps inside and closing the sliding glass door, removing the head band and tossing it over the door before moving her head under the stream of warm water.  
  
~~  
  
[Name] was reading her book before her eyes suddenly became heavy, she knew her body was finally succumbing to fatigue.  
  
Figuring she could not fight it any longer she dog-eared her book and set it aside, switching off her lamp and curling up on his side of the bed.   
  
Staying up late just to wait and see if he would come home was taking a toll on her body, she knew that it was a silly thing to do, she knew he hated it when she didn't sleep because of him.  
  
_"I have told you darling, it is not healthy for you to do such a thing, you know I always come home"_  
  
**"I know you do...but I...just don't want to be alone anymore"**


End file.
